Forever Fields
by ghostyspooks
Summary: Setting is of a 21st Century Nosgoth. The main character is an OC who was killed and resurrected by Kain for a greater purpose. This is all an Alternative Universe and most of the things that happen in this story are not canon.
1. Chapter 1

My human memories were none too interesting. Well, that was until my final memory.

In our human lives, we were told not to leave outside of Nemesis but we were curious. There weren't many of us, just a couple girls and about four guys. We were out, in the wooded area, lighting up some fags and having a nice chat; before we knew it, we were attacked. I felt fangs sink into my throat and I collapsed backwards into the vampire's arms.

My half-dead corpse was then thrown to the ground like it was nothing; I laid on the cold, hard ground, gasping for air when I seen a pair of clawed feet walk towards me.

"Dump the rest! She's the one they want." said, what seemed, like a distant voice.

Everything soon went dark.

I awoken in a torch lit room on a soft bed. My head was pounding and I slowly sat up. Every time I tried to think back about what had happen, my head would begin to pound unbearably and I fell back onto the bed until the headache seemed to pass. That's when the last memories of my life ran through my head. I was dead or I was supposed to be dead.

A small wave of panic rushed through me as I rubbed my neck to feel where the two holes were supposed to be. To my surprise, there were none. I dropped my hand to a horrific sight. My fingers hand somehow morphed into two separate talons and my thumb, or what used to be, morphed into the final talon on my clawed hand. This is when I quickly stood up and ran to the mirror in the room.

My hair was longer than I last saw it was and the red streaks were still there, surprisingly. My lips were a obsidian black and my complexion, well, it was a ghostly pale. The irises of my eyes were a golden color… What color did my eyes used to be? With that simple thought, I don't think I remembered my name. What the Hell was happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

The door suddenly opened and I quickly spun around to see who it was. A deep but, yet soothing voice spoke before I even seen the man's face, or body."

"Artemis. I've seen you've awoken.." The man stepped in and saw me standing at the least visible side of the room. The man had to be, at least, six-foot tall because he stood taller than what I did. He had black hair with bangs that drooped down to at least his forehead, black lips, and prominent cheekbones.

Artemis? Was that really my name?

"Uh. Yeah. Hi. What the bloody Hell has happened to me?" I fold my arms over my chest and I go to chew on my lower lip but my sharp canine tooth ended up cutting lip. Which brought my taloned hand up to my lip and wiped off the blood.

"You've been asleep for a couple of years. I've seen faster transitions and slower ones. Yours happens to be in the middle." The man kept his eye on my every move and took notice of the lip-cutting incident. "You have fangs now, Artemis, it wouldn't be wise to chew on your lip."

I sighed in annoyance. That still didn't tell me what had happen. "Mr. Goth Dude, that didn't answer my damned question." Before I knew it, the man got uncomfortably close to my face.

"I would watch your tone with me, Lady." I was trembling and I guess he could sense that. So the man backed up a little and took a deep breath. "I am Lord Raziel, oldest of Kain's sons, and leader of the Razielim.. I apologize for your friends' death but it had to be done.." He paused a moment and looked away from me. "My father manipulated time and has seen the future and the past. You were supposed to be a Sarafan Priestess that ended up being killed by Moebius but… Lord Kain wouldn't tell us anything more than that. He left it up to my clan to retrieve you.. Which that's what they did."

"Why me? Why not leave my corpse to rot in the woods? I don't think I am _all_ too important." One thing that had confused me. "A priestess, huh?" I couldn't help but to bite down on my lip, again. God dammit, blood was drawn again. I brought my wrist up to my lip and pressed it against my lip.  
Lord Raziel shook his head and sighed at my habit.

"It'll take awhile for you to break that habit, Mistress." He turned around and walked to the door. "Come now. It's night and Lord Kain wants to see you at his throne."

Did he just call me his lover or a woman with power? Whatever. I would figure it out soon.


End file.
